Differences between a Woman and men
by Saint Sergio
Summary: Great. Hong Kong with a woman and a womanizer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the following characters: Yatta yatta.

A/N: Well, this is new for me. blinks this'll have many chapters that will be longer than or as short as this one. Hopeful I will not have many grammatical mistakes either, as I'm using Microsoft Word! Anyway, I have a plot in mind, but you'll have to read to figure that out. wink Won't tell you what pairing either.

Women and Men

It wasn't the cold that was making him shiver, far from it. He was so hot his palms were beginning to sweat. The shiver that was coursing through him was from those colorless eyes staring straight at him. The eyes that was as colorless as a glass of water. They could look through a person's soul and heart; see what they were thinking before they could even begin to think it. Eyes that burned themselves into ones brain and made them always remember. Those eyes had haunted him since the war. Never did he think he'd have to see them again. _Damn…_

They belonged to someone named Milliardo Peacecraft. Here he was, the Prince of the United Earth Sphere Alliance standing in his office. Who was he? He was ambassador of all those lost on L-5 during the war. He was the sole heir of that colony cluster, the only surviving member. He was Chang Wufei, war hero and work-a-holic. His deep brown eyes stared into those pale ones as he worked his jaw to say something. Nothing came from his roughed, chapped lips. Finally, he had to look to the side to clear his head enough to think properly. 

Peacecraft had just proposed an interesting idea to him, and for the life of him, Wufei couldn't remember what it was. He was wracking his brain, trying to remember one sentence of what he'd said, but all he could think about was how he'd killed this man's closest friend.

"Wufei, you're distracted." It was a statement, not a question. "Perhaps I should come back another time?" He watched as Wufei watched him push his fair silver bangs out of his eyes. Something was going on with this little China man.

Wufei shook his head, once again attempting to clear it. "I'm sorry, Mr. Peacecraft." He said curtly, giving a small bow out of old habits. It was hard to drive something out of someone once it had been beaten into his head. "No, another time wouldn't be any good to me. I'm quite busy with conducting business with the Preventers." Of course, he couldn't give away his orders now, could he? "I'll be going out of state for a while. Now is the best time."

He looked down at his desk and to the paperwork he was supposed to be filling out. He hated paperwork such as this, but he could do nothing about it. With one last mental sigh, Wufei pushed the paper work into a folder and put it in a pile of folders at the corner of his desk. "If you wouldn't mind starting from the beginning; I'd like to help you."

_Of course you would_.

Milliardo cleared his throat and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "I was saying that Relena sees it best if I have a small guard with me at all times. I am in need of the Preventers finest, she says. I say maybe one or two armed persons will be sufficient until I return."

"Two it is. I see no need in sending a small guard. I think she forgets- " He cut himself short. He wasn't going to take that trip down memory lane. "Do you have any one in mind?"

Milliardo gave him a smirk and nodded. "Officers 0439 and 0440."

Wufei stared at him a moment before it clicked in his head. "Sally and I?" he asked, placing his hands on the desk, palm flat, and pushing himself out of his chair. "You wish Sally and me to accompany you on business matters? Surely there are some underlings you happen to take notice of?"

"You two happen to be the best I've seen since the war days, Captain Chang. Surely you know that yourself. Oh, I forgot. You're a modest person, a scholar still, hm?" There was a tone that struck a nerve in Wufei. Milliardo could tell by the way his left eyebrow twitched.

"….It seems I have no choice. Very well, I shall inform Sally. When will you be needing us?"

"I leave for Hong Kong tomorrow." As Milliardo rose, Wufei took note of that self-assured smirk on the other's face. That was never a good thing. "I'll be seeing you at the airport at six a.m. sharp. No later or you'll miss your flight."

With that, Milliardo turned and walked away.

Wufei let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting back an oncoming headache. "Great. Hong Kong with a women and a womanizer."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the following characters: Yatta yatta.

A/N: Okay, this is the official first chapter of this story! dances This is, I hope, going to be interesting for the lot of you who actually read T rated things instead of M rated, though the rating may change… Alas, I don't know. Thank you, Karina, for the only review of the prologue. I didn't state that it was, did I? Oh, well. It's all said and done anyway.

Woman and Men

_That girl doesn't shut up, _Wufei thought bitterly as he listened to his partner prattle. There wasn't anything good going to come of this and he knew it. _Just more headaches and arguments with The Prince of the damned world!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose with a long sigh. Sally wasn't making this easy at all. He had told her she was to come to Hong Kong with Milliardo and himself, and that's where she stopped listening.

"In the days of the war, I'd always wanted to just stop what I was doing," she said softly, her voice taking on an almost dreamy sense. "I just wanted to relax there and take in all I could. It was beautiful. The people there are beautiful too." She laughed to herself and sighed, closing her eyes before looking to Wufei. "They looked like you."

Offended, Wufei snorted and fought to keep his temper down. "Thank you, Ms. Po, but I am _not_ Korean. I am Chinese!"

"I know, Wufei. Anyone can tell that," her tone was like that of a person soothing a wild animal. "I was just saying, there eyes slanted the way yours did."

_And it's people like you who make others seem ignorant and stupid._ "On any account, he murmured, moving on, "we are basically to be his baby sitters while he attends to his business."

Sally looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded, resting her chin on her hand as she leaned against her desk. Wufei had come to her desk this time, to tell her what needed to be done. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, six sharp. There is a flight arranged by him." He sighed and rubbed his temples now, getting out of the chair. "Lady Une gave us the go ahead to go home early, pack, rest and do research... Why couldn't he get the underlings to attend to him?" He bit down on his lip to say anything further, but he was sure Sally knew what was going on in his head. "We're to meet him at the airport… He'll supply us with the tickets then."

Sally nodded and sighed, looking to her pile of work she needed to type. But, if Lady Une commanded it, it had to be done. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wufei."

--------------------

His alarm clock woke him up at four thirty in the morning and his hand slammed it off. With a muffled groan and a curse, Wufei curled up under his blanket again, being stubborn against the chill in his apartment. It wasn't cold, but chilly. He knew he needed to get up, but the bed was so inviting. Blinking blearily he pushed the covers off of him, shuddered and wobbly got to his feet. He hated getting up to that damn alarm clock, but Wufei didn't trust himself to wake up on his own.

Having packed the previous day, the Chinese boy-man slowly worked his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee when there was a knock on his door. With a mumbled curse, he answered it.

"Sally… Why are you here?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as awareness slowly drifted through him.

The woman laughed at him and sighed softly. "Because, Wufei.. It's easier to travel together than both of us taking a car."

She had a point.

"Plus we need to work on my Chinese."

With a frown, he realized that she was right. Her Chinese wasn't very good. "I have coffee making…" he said, finally pulling away from the door and letting her in. "Make yourself at home.

--------------------

They arrived at the airport at five-thirty to find Milliardo there and waiting in the lobby. Sally and Wufei were able to pass easily through all the safety precautions and had their bags taken from them to stow on the plane.

Milliardo watched the two with his usual cold, blue eyes, but behind them was a bit of warmth as he watched. He always admired Chang for his intelligence and his graceful ways. He walked up a few steps to meet them and offered a smile. "I trust you both have everything for when we arrive?" he asked with a perfectly arched brow.

Sally nodded a bit and gave a snort. "Chang drives like a bat out of hell," she commented softly, looking to her long time friend from the corner o her eye.

"Excuse me? I do not! I was only speeding by ten!" He crossed his arms over his shoulders and gave an annoyed look. No, Chang Wufei did not pout, he was far to dignified to pout. But his bottom lip did stick out a bit.

_This is going to be more amusing than I thought…_ Milliardo thought to himself with a quiet chuckle to his company. "In any case, we have half an hour to do what needs to be done." Producing a pair of tickets from his coat pocket, he handed them to the others and turned his back. "So we'll meet at the gate at six?"

"Why not wait on the plane?"

"Because," Wufei answered her, "sitting for that long period of time is rude towards the attendants. They're getting things ready."

"And we have to wait until they call for passengers," Milliardo supplied helpfully.

"Even if-"

"Sally! Just go do something productive. Make sure our luggage got on the plane."

Sally snorted and rolled her eyes, but swayed over to the desk to inquire about it.

"At least she listens." Wufei looked to Milliardo, who gave him a bit of a wink and he rubbed his nose again. "And so it starts."

"What starts?"

"The headaches that will accompany me on this trip as of now, and until we return and I get home, that's what starts now."

"Ah."


End file.
